fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dream A Little Dream of Me/@comment-25984379-20151017185019
Ok, here it is! 1. I think Daimon needs to let go of Kiera and heal before he can be with anyone else. I do believe in "the one" but also sometimes, someone can come along in your life for just a short time to bring you back to life, but it's not meant to be more, at least not at that time. That's what I think Tara was for him--just someone to come along and begin the healing process, and maybe eventually, they can be together; but right now it's too soon for anything more. 2. I don't know. I think maybe this will stop Josh from panicking and running out on Sophia, because I think that's where this has been heading. Hopefully he'll appreciate her now more than he did Sienna. As for her friends though, I think this will drive a further wedge between Sophia and Arabella. If Sophia has no choice but to explain her story to Bella, Bella probably won't appreciate the truth as much. But it's Sophia's truth to tell; it's not really Bella's place to demand an answer. Sophia told Daimon because it's what he needed to hear. 3. My thoughts are that right now this is what they both need. Daimon needs a friend who understands first-hand what he's going through, rather than a romantic partner. Sophia needs a friend too, someone who can be objective about her feelings for two guys (unlike Josh) and at the same time understand her and not judge (unlike Bella and Tara). 4. As Alazne said, fear is a natural response. It can either be rational or irrational, and I belive (as someone who is afraid of the dark, and truly believes that ghosts and demons are real) that in the Inferno universe, a fear of the dark is completely rational! Oh, and shame on Agoroth for exploiting Sienna's daddy issues! (I mean I know it wasn't real, but it could very well have been). I understand her, tbh. 5. Yes, the Daimon break-up. But it's a good thing. Also, Alietta trying to seduce Todd. What's her angle with him? 6. I'm back to thinking Tara will die. This is because a) Daimon's fear of losing her seems like foreshadowing and b) she so willingly defended Sienna, whom she doesn't even like, that I'm sure she'd make the ultimate sacrifice for a friend. Other thoughts...I was having zero sympathy for Todd (even though I love his bad-boy character) but now I feel like maybe Bella took advantage of him. She was being pretty rude in this episode (I get why but still). If this is the case then Jamie seriously needs to get over it. We saw in a flashback last episode how much Bella was pursuing Todd. Also, I'm trying to figure Eric out. Is it one of those I-set-out-to-hurt-you-but-ended-up-falling-for-you things? I loved the scene of Fiona. Beautiful and mysterious. I've been through downpours in the desert before, and they're quite the experience! Also loved the ballerina music box. The Tara vs. Sienna fight was great. I'm not on sides because Tara was (mostly) defending her friend and her boyfriend's honor. And Sienna was being a bitch but honestly, she's onto something. Sophia doesn't even trust Sophia!